Time For Love Mission
by gugigi173
Summary: "Gue tau kalo lu suka sama dia, makanya kita-kita mau bantu lu dapetin dia." Gimana rasanya kalo lu dicomblangin? Asik juga sih, jadi bisa makin deket sama si doi. Tapi..., kalo mak comblangnya dua orang titisan setan dari kelas 3-E? Kelar idup lo! Bukannya jadian, malah mimpi buruk yang datang. Hm, berdoa aja moga dewi fortuna gak bangun kesiangan hari ini. Warning!Slight shou-ai


**Assassination Classroom** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

 **Warning** **!** **OOC, humor maksa,** **dll.**

* * *

 **Time For Love Mission**

Hari ini hari yang bahagia buat anak-anak kelas 3-E. Seharian full mereka nggak bakalan belajar. Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei, sama Bitch-sensei nggak datang ke sekolah. Mereka bertiga pergi buat ngenalin Koro-sensei ke perdana mentri terbaru Jepang—katanya sih. Anak-anak boleh ngapain aja, asal jangan pulang ataupun bolos. Jadi intinya, mereka harus tetep sekolah walau nggak belajar. Itu perintah dari kepala sekolah, yang langsung balik ke gedung utama sambil maksa Isogai ikut dia—entah mau ngapain.

"Ma, gue bawa kartu remi. Kita maen cangkul-cangkulan. Kita maen tiga kali. Yang menang dua kali, berhak nyuruh-nyuruh yang kalah sampe seharian—ga ah, sampe pulang sekolah aja."

"Boleh juga. Tapi sampe seharian penuh dong."

"Kagak mau."

"Banci lu Ri."

"Bodo. Ah, dan gue cewek."

Rio mulai ngocok kartu remi yang dibawanya, terus bagiin ke Karma sama dia sendiri, masing-masing tujuh kartu.

"Gue pasti menang, siap-siap aja lu Ri."

"Bacot. Jangan ke-PeDe-an Ma, karna gue yang bakalan menang."

"Kita liat aja nanti."

* * *

Permainan berakhir. Karma melotot. Rio ketawa iblis.

"Gue menang."

"Sialan."

"Nah, mulai sekarang sampe pulang sekolah nanti, lu harus mau jadi budak gue, Akabane Karma-kun."

Rio ketawa iblis lagi. Karma merengut kesal.

"Oh, dan panggil gue master."

"Segala aja ni cewek." kata Karma yang udah kesel se-kesel-keselnya.

"Sekarang, lu mau gue ngapain, master?" tanya Karma pake penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Gue mau lu jadi asisten gue sebagai mak comblang."

"Hah?"

* * *

"Ngaku aja. Lu suka sama Si Itona 'kan, Ter?" tanya Karma tiba-tiba ke raksasa 3-E.

"Sotoy amat lu, Ma." jawab Terasaka ketus. Rio yang berdiri di belakang Karma nggak mau kalah.

"Udeeh, ngaku aja. Keburu diembat Kirara noh."

"Diem lo, kuning!"

"Rambut gue pirang, pele!"

"Bodo."

Karma cuma diem ngeliatin mereka berdua dengan tampang datar. Tiba-tiba, alisnya terangkat waktu ngeliat anak berkepala putih. Karma mutusin buat ngedeketin dia.

"I-to-na-kyun~" sapa Karma dengan suara imut dan setengah manja. Sugino yang kebetulan ada di deket sana langsung muntah di tempat.

"Sehat lo Ma?" tanya Itona heran. Karma cuma senyam-senyum sambil ngerangkul dia.

"Eh, bangke, lepasin tangan lo. Itona cuma punya gue seorang."

Terasaka maju buat ngelepasin tangan Karma yang ngelingkar manja di leher Itona. Namun naas, kakinya kesandung kursi. Terasaka jatuh, Karma ketawa ngakak.

"Dasar homo." kata Rio yang liat Terasaka yang coba lepasin tangan Karma dari gebetannya. Sebenernya Rio pengen ngakak ngeliat celana Terasaka di bagian selangkangan robek sedikit gegara jatuh tadi, tapi dia tahan karena pengen jaga _image._

"Sori Ter, gue normal, en gue udah punya pacar dari gedung utama." kata Itona setelah denger komentar Rio.

JLEB. _Kokoro potek maaaak!_

"Anjir, mewek dia." kata Karma sambil liat Terasaka yang keluar kelas sambil sesenggukan.

"Badan sama wajah aja yang nyeremin, atinya tetep ancur kalo cintanya ditolak." tambah Rio.

Karma sama Rio cuma ngeliatin Itona yang masih adem-ayem, nggak merasa bersalah. Dua-duanya saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung, terus balik natap Itona yang malah ngeluarin buku-buku p*rn*nya. Itona yang ngerasa dirinya jadi objek tatapan duo merah-kuning, ngusir mereka dengan tatapan _death glare_ -nya _._

— _Mission Failed._ —

* * *

"Gue tau kalo lu suka sama Hayami." kata Rio ke Chiba.

"..." Chiba diem. Tanpa bicara, orang-orang nggak bakalan bisa baca pikirannya lewat ekspresi, karena poni yang kelewat panjang miliknya. Rio nggak mau ambil pusing. Meski nggak dapet respon, dia tetep lanjut ngomong.

"Makanya, kita-kita mau bantu elu dapetin dia."

"Eh, ngg—" Chiba mulai ngomong, tapi malah dipotong cepet sama Karma.

"Kalo gitu, kita mulai dari mana nih?" tanya Karma ke Rio.

"Berhubung mereka berdua udah saling kenal, kita langsung _to the point_ aja." jelas Rio.

"Ga papa tuh?"

"Yaelah, gua pengennya kelar hari ini juga. Kalo dibesokin, gua ga bisa nyuruh-nyuruh lo lagi, Ma."

"Bener juga sih." Karma manggut-manggut. Chiba masih diem, nunggu obrolan dua orang di depannya selesai.

"Eh, kalian berdua ga perlu nge—"

"Kita susun strategi dulu. Ayu ah, caw!"

Rio ngajak Karma ke belakang sekolah. Chiba yang kena kacang menggerutu nggak jelas. Meski _rada_ wa-was, Chiba memutuskan buat pergi ke toilet.

* * *

"Waduh, kita cuma punya satu meja lagi. Chiba, Hayami, kalian duduk di sana aja ya."

Chiba yang habis dari toilet buat buang hajat heran. Begitu pula dengan Hayami yang baru masuk. Mereka ngerasa, di kelas tadi bangku-bangku masih berjumlah 28 dan dalam posisi yang sama. Tapi kenapa sekarang cuma ada sepuluh?

18 anak ada di luar kelas. Mereka berdua cuma liat delapan orang di sana, termasuk duo merah-kuning itu. Hayami sama Chiba ngambil sesuatu dari tas mereka masing-masing. Hayami duduk di bangku yang kosong, sedang Chiba duduk di seberangnya. Satu meja dengan dua kursi, ditempatkan tepat di tengah kelas. Dan entah kenapa, ada vas bunga lengkap dengan bunga plastik di mejanya.

Sebenernya, jam istirahat pertama udah lewat, tapi berhubung nggak bakalan ada pelajaran walau waktu istirahat berakhir, mereka tenang-tenang aja. Hayami ngebuka pelan kotak bekal makan siangnya, lalu memakannya pake sumpit. Chiba cuma bawa sebungkus roti. Meski agak minder, akhirnya dia makan juga walau dengan hati deg-degan dan pipi merona.

"Gagal ah, ga ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali."

Mereka ada di belakang sekolah, lagi istirahat karena cape habis balikin bangku-bangku ke kelas. Karma nunduk putus asa. Rio ikut-ikutan nunduk. Mereka ngerasa, hubungan kayak pasangan Chiba- Hayami itu benar-benar rumit dan nggak gampang buat nyatuin mereka. Chiba yang pendiem, dan Hayami yang dingin, benar-benar pasangan yang menyusahkan—menurut mereka.

Seenggaknya, sekarang mereka mikir kalau buat nyatuin keduanya betul-betul perlu waktu yang lama. Bahkan kelampau lama sampe bikin lumutan.

"Ah, gue punya ide!" kata Rio riang. Entah kenapa, ide cemerlang ini terlintas di benak Rio. Rio bisikkin idenya ke Karma yang cuma ngangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Jalan pintas ya? Ga papa tuh?" tanya Karma setelah ngedenger ide sekaligus strategi gila Rio.

"Tenang aja. Kalau yang ini, pasti berhasil!" kata Rio menyakinkan.

"Now, let's go!"

Rio nyeret Karma ke kelas buat nyelesain misi mereka. Meski _rada_ ragu, Karma ikut aja karena dia harus mau disuruh-suruh.

"Chi~ba~"

Rio nyapa Chiba dengan suara imutnya. Kelas yang kebetulan murid-muridnya sedang lengkap tiba-tiba sunyi, suara Rio yang nggak biasa bikin seisi kelas natap heran mereka berdua. Tentu saja, minus Karma yang lagi masang wajah malas.

"Anoo, Chiba-kun, kau bisa menolongku? Aku ingin kau memberikan cokelat ini ke Hayami, karena aku terlalu takut untuk melakukannya, bahkan hanya untuk menatap mata dinginnya sekalipun."

Rio merengek. Permintaannya barusan bisa didenger seisi kelas, termasuk Hayami sendiri. Chiba yang ngerasa itu bukan permintaan yang aneh, mau-maunya aja ngelakuin apa kata Rio.

Empat meter.

Tiga meter.

Dua meter.

Hayami yang udah tau Chiba mau ngapain, ngehadep Chiba yang masih jalan ke arahnya.

Satu meter—tinggal satu meter lagi menuju bangku Hayami. Tinggal—

BUG! BRAKK!

Cup.

Seisi kelas melongo, nggak percaya sama yang diliatnya.

"Duo sniper ciuman! Kamera, kamera!"

Tiba-tiba suasana ribut. Hooh, Karma berhasil nyelesain tugasnya buat ngejegal Chiba biar jatuh ke depan Hayami. Dan hasilnya? Terlampir di depan mata semua orang. Okesip, pasangan dua sniper—

—ciuman. Tapi tunggu...

Drama ala film-film sinetron sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

PLAKK! Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus Chiba.

Hayami tiba-tiba nangis, terus lari ninggalin kelas. Anak-anak melongo (lagi). Chiba malah gelagapan karena bingung harus ngapain, sesekali dia ngeringis nahan sakit di pipi.

"Kita...gagal?" tanya Nakamura ke Karma yang masih melongo.

"HEH DUO SETAN! LIAT KELAKUAN LO BERDUA! Rinka bakalan ngambek gegara gue cium dia lagi. Bangke lo berdua, bisa-bisa dia minta putus! Rinkaaa, maafkan akuuuu!"

Chiba ngejar Hayami yang masuk hutan. Untuk ketiga kalinya, seisi kelas melongo, tak terkecuali Karma-Rio yang habis kena semburan Chiba. Gimana nggak heran? Liat Chiba yang biasanya cuma diem, tiba-tiba tereak-tereak marahin orang.

"Jadi...mereka pacaran?" tanya Nagisa entah ke siapa.

"SEJAK KAPAN?!"

Dan kelas jadi ribut lagi setelah teriakan berjemaah barusan.

— _Mission Failed._ —

* * *

Istirahat kedua baru selesai. Chiba yang baru balik ke kelas bareng Hayami langsung ditanyain macem-macem sama temen-temennya.

"Sejak kapan lo berdua pacaran?"

"Siapa yang nembak duluan? Elu atau Chiba, Rin?"

"Jadian ga bilang-bilang. PJ woy! PJ!"

Chiba gelagapan ngejawab pertanyaan temen-temennya yang malah kayak lagi ngeintrogasi dia. Sedang Hayami yang duduk di sebelahnya cuma bisa nutupin mukanya yang merah pake tas. Karma sama Rio minta maaf ke mereka berdua. Chiba maafin mereka meski dengan tampang kesel, Hayami sendiri cuma ngangguk pelan karena masih malu.

"Cari target lain yuk, Ma."

"Masih belum kapok lu Ri?"

"Belum lah, gua masih belum puas kalo belum ada yang berhasil. Eh, liat deh, mereka cocok banget 'kan?" Rio nunjuk Nagisa sama Kayano yang lagi berdiri berdampingan.

"Yakin lo?"

"Yakin lah! Gua udah punya strateginya. Sekarang, dengerin dan patuhi! Ngerti?!"

"Okee, master~."

"Bagus. Nah, ini rencananya."

Rio sama Karma bisik-bisik lagi. Entah apa yang mereka rencanakan, tapi yang pasti, nasib dua orang terpendek di kelas itu nggak bakalan baik kalo udah terkontaminasi sama pasangan setan itu.

* * *

"Nagisa, gimana kalo ini? Keliatan enak 'kan?" tanya Kayano ke Nagisa sambil nunjukkin

buku resep aneka puding. Nagisa yang disebelahnya cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Yay! Bener 'kan? Lain kali aku bikin deh, terus kita makan barengan, oke?" Kayano senyum lebar. Nagisa yang liat wajah manis Kayano tiba-tiba jadi malu. Kayano yang liat wajah Nagisa yang merah tiba-tiba ikutan malu. Okesip, dua-duanya jadi malu-malu.

"Nagisa, boleh aku minta tolong?" tanya Karma tiba-tiba. Entah dari mana datangnya si _jabrig_ merah ini. Nagisa nggak ngejawab, sebagai gantinya dia pasang ekspresi heran dan bertanya-tanya.

"Ikut aku saja, ne?" Karma narik Nagisa tiba-tiba. Nagisa sendiri nggak keberatan, tentunya setelah pamit sama Kayano. Diam-diam, Kayano cemberut karena Nagisa pergi. Sambil nunggu Nagisa balik, Kayano baca-baca lagi buku resep aneka puding yang nggak tau kenapa, nggak lagi menarik buat dia.

"Ka-ya-no~"

Kayano noleh. Oh, si pirang ternyata.

"Ada apa, Rio?" tanya Kayano yang aneh liat Rio senyam-senyum gaje.

"Kamu lagi ga ada kerjaan 'kan?" tanya Rio. Kayano ngangguk aja, walau sebenernya dia lagi nunggu Nagisa.

"Kalo gitu, bisa temenin aku ke gudang?"

"Eh?"

* * *

"Duh, Karma, gimana caranya kucing ini bisa masuk ke sini?"

"Mana ku tahu."

Nagisa lagi bantuin anak kucing keluar dari kolong dipan UKS. Berhubung cuma badan kecil aja yang bisa masuk ke kolong, jadilah Karma minta tolong Nagisa. Waktu Nagisa tanya kronologinya, Karma bilang dia denger suara kucing dari ruang UKS waktu dia lagi jalan-jalan keliling bangunan. Waktu diliat, ada anak kucing di kolong dipan. Dia mau nolongin, tapi nggak bisa, jadilah dia datengin Nagisa. Gitu sih—

—katanya.

"Yak, sip!"

Penyelamatan berhasil. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, si anak kucing pergi gitu aja lewat pintu yang kebuka. Nagisa yang ngeliatnya cuma bisa menghela nafas. Sedang Karma cuma nyegir.

"Nah, sekarang aku mau bal—"

"Nagisa-kun!" Tanpa sinyal apapun, tau-tau Rio udah ada di depan mereka berdua. Keliatannya sih, dia abis lari.

"Nakamura-san, ada apa?"

"Kayano!"

"Kayano? Kayano kenapa?"

"Kayano kekunci di dalem gudang waktu dia bantu aku angkut barang-barang ke sana."

Secepat kilat, Nagisa lari ke gudang. Duo merah-kuning yang masih mingkem saling natap heran. Tapi akhirnya, dua-duanya tersenyum. Senyum yang penuh misteri.

* * *

"Kayano!"

Nagisa ngedeketin Kayano. Nggak sesuai yang Rio bilang, gudang nggak kekunci. Ceweknya—ups, Kayano maksudnya, dia juga nggak kenapa-napa.

"Nagisa? Kenapa kamu ke sini?"

"Loh, Nakamura-san bilang kamu kekunci?"

"Kekunci? Kekunci apa?"

"Dia bilang kalau kamu—"

BRAAK!

 _Sial, gimana caranya pintunya bisa ketutup?_

CKLEK.

 _E buset, kenapa kekunci juga?!_

"Tolong! Tolong siapapun!"

Mampus. Nagisa sama Kayano beneran kekunci di gudang. Dan yang lebih parah, mereka nggak tau kalo semua kejadian udah direncanain pasangan dua iblis kelas E.

"Kita tunggu perkembangannya, muehehehe..."

* * *

Satu jam udah lewat. Nagisa bareng temen ijonya masih ada di dalem gudang. Semua cara udah mereka lakuin buat cari jalan keluar, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tereak-tereak juga percuma. Pasalnya, gudang kelas 3-E dibangun agak jauh dari bagian belakang sekolah, jadi tereak sampe suara abis pun bakalan percuma, wong jarang banget yang datang ke situ.

"15 menit lagi sekolah bubar. Gimana nih?"

Nagisa frustasi. Dia pasrah. Sebenernya, kekurung di sini sampe malem juga nggak papa, tapi kalo ngeliat Kayano yang mojok karena ketakutan, mau nggak mau, mereka mesti keluar secepatnya dari sana.

"Nagisa." panggil Kayano pelan.

"Hm?"

"Gudang ini udah tua banget. Bangunan-bangunan yang udah dibangun sejak lama, biasanya punya legenda 'kan? Kamu mau tau legenda tentang gudang ini?"

GLEK. Nagisa nelen ludah. Otaknya mulai mikir tentang hal-hal horor kayak makhluk-makhluk mistis. Pikirannya buat nginep di situ dilupain seketika. Mampus. Kalo penghuninya marah, bisa-bisa malam itu dia digangguin, terus dia dibawa ke alam lain, terus nggak bisa balik lagi, terus temen-temennya bakal nyari dia yang ngilang, terus karena nggak nemu dia lagi, temen-temennya bakal nganggep dia udah—STOP!

 _'Nagisa Shiota, lu ga bakalan ke mana-mana!'_

"Nagisa, legendanya bukan legenda horor kok!" Et dah, ternyata daya khayal Nagisa terlalu tinggi. Nagisa akhirnya menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi?" tanya Nagisa.

"Legendanya... uum. Ka-kalo ada sepasang muda-mudi di dalam gudang ini, pintunya bakal kekunci otomatis. Nah, saat itulah, muda-mudi itu harus jujur tentang perasaan mereka masing-masing."

"Ha?" Nagisa cengo. Sesekali matanya yang ngeliatin Kayano kicep. Meski kecerdasannya lumayan, dia masih gagal paham.

"Aku pengen cepat keluar dari sini. Jadi, aku bakalan jujur. Nagisa, aku suka kamu."

Nagisa cengo (lagi). Sesekali, matanya kicep (lagi). Nagisa bisa liat muka Kayano yang memerah, nggak tau kenapa, Nagisa berpikir Kayano keliatan manis banget. Tanpa sadar, mukanya ikutan memerah.

"E-eh, Kayano, kamu bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang, AKU SUKA KAMU!"

Uh, dat face. Nagisa nggak bisa nggak ikutan memerah liat wajah Kayano yang manis (pake banget), belum lagi telinganya yang nangkep kata-kata Kayano barusan bikin hatinya dag-dig-dug nggak keruan.

"A-aku..."

"Ka-kalau kau merasa terganggu, kau ga perlu jawab perasaanku."

"Bu—"

"Aku ngerti, Nagisa pasti suka sama cewek lain 'kan?"

"Kayano, aku—"

"Lagian, mana ada cowok yang suka sama maniak puding kayak a—"

CUP.

"Hmmph!"

Prok prok buat Nagisa. Selamat buat Kayano yang dapet ciuman keduanya, yang tentu saja, dari Nagisa (lagi).

"Dengerin dulu kalo orang mau ngomong dong." Kata Nagisa kalem. Padahal, jantungnya udah hampir copot. Nagisa sendiri kaget sama aksinya yang tiba-tiba nyium Kayano tanpa permisi. Di sisi lain, muka Kayano udah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kayano, aku juga suka padamu. Kalau kau ga terganggu dengan ciuman yang tadi, jadilah pacarku."

Dua kali selamat buat Kayano. Dengan malu-malu, Kayano ngangguk pelan.

"Aku mau."

Nagisa bahagia, dia meluk Kayano erat. Kayano sempet kaget, tapi akhirnya meluk balik si rambut biru.

 _-Mission Success-_

* * *

Nagisa masih meluk Kayano erat, sampai sebuah suara ngagetin mereka berdua.

CKLEK. KLAK. KRIEEET.

"Pintunya kebuka!" kata Kayano girang. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang, Kayano." ajak Nagisa sambil ngulurkan tangannya.

"Ya."

Kayano nerima uluran tangan Nagisa. Keduanya keluar dari gudang, terus jalan ke gedung kelas mereka. Lorong sepi, tapi dari suaranya, semua murid keliatannya ada di dalam kelas. Tepat di depan pintu, Nagisa ngelepas tangan Kayano, lalu ngebuka pintu.

"Ah, Nagisa-kun, Kayano-chan, cepat masuk! Kita ucapkan salam dulu sebelum pulang." kata Isogai waktu liat mereka berdua. Nagisa ngeliat ada yang aneh sama ikemen kelasnya, tapi berusaha nggak memikirkannya.

Meski nggak ada guru, kelas 3-E tetep ngucapin salam sebelum pulang kayak biasa, dipimpin Isogai sang ketua kelas. Setelah itu, semuanya pulang kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Sekolah tapi bermain seharian penuh. Tapi hari ini juga banyak hal-hal tak terduga yang terjadi. Mulai dari Terasaka yang ketauan homo, Itona yang udah punya pacar (dari gedung utama meeeen), juga Chiba-Hayami yang ternyata udah pacaran. Tentu saja, hari ini juga tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi dengan Isogai (yang seharian penuh ada di gedung utama). Tidak ada juga yang tau kalau ada pasangan baru di kelas mereka. Mungkin lain kali, atau..., tidak sama sekali.

* * *

"Punya gue jelek, gimana yang di elu?"

"Bagus doong, HP Alpukat getoooh."

"Bacot lu, mentang-mentang HP bagus."

Rio ngerebut paksa ponsel Karma, terus ngeliatin (baca:melototin) foto yang ada di situ. Nggak lama, Rio ketawa iblis.

"Siiip, tinggal tentuin tanggal penyebarannya."

"Okke."

Dua-duanya ketawa iblis, ngediskusiin rencana nistanya sambil jalan nurunin gunung. Mau tau mereka lagi ngapain? Hmm, kasih tau nggak yaa—ups.

Sebenernya, dua setan itu lagi ngeliat foto Nagisa yang nge-kissu Kayano di gudang. Dan tau apa yang lagi mereka rencanain? Itu tuh, rencana buat nge- _blackmail_ gitu lah. Iya, yang macam begitu /gaje/.

"Btw, emang beneran ada legenda begituan Ri?"

"Mana ada! Itu cuma cerita karangan gue biar misinya lancar."

Karma _speechless._ Rio sendiri cuman senyam-senyum.

"Oh iya, gue ga bisa nyuruh-nyuruh lo lagi ya Ma? Sayang perjanjiannya cuma sampe pulang sekolah." Dalam hati, Karma bersyukur se-syukur-syukurnya.

"Bosen gue, masa' cuma bisa jadi mak comblang sih." curhat Karma tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa, status jomblonya dia ungkit-ungkit.

"Mangkanya, cari cewe gih!"

Karma _speechless_ (lagi). Rio senyam-senyum (lagi).

"Ri, lu masih jomblo 'kan?"

"Iya. Emang napa?!" tanya Rio sewot.

"Jadian yok."

Karma nyengir kuda.

Rio konslet.

"IDIH, NAJIS, AMIT-AMIT! Mending gua pacaran ma kebo daripada sama lu!"

Rio melotot. Karma cemberut, sebel gegara tampangnya yang coretcakepcoret ini dibanding-bandingin sama kebo.

"Kejam amat sih."

"Bodo."

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Huaaaa, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic ancur begini! Chara-nya itu looh, OOC sekale! Maap kalo yang kagak suka sama ceritanya, pairing-nya, penulisannya, ataupun bahasanya. Tapi...bodo ah/digebukin/**

 **Entah kesambet apa sampe bisa bikin yang beginian. Inspirasinya aja datang pada waktu yang enggak-banget /ga mau diceritain ah/. O iya, yang penasaran, Isogai lagi ngapain di gedung utama sama bapak-kepala-sekolah-yang-terhormat, pikirin aja sendiri... Hmm, kuserahkan semuanya kepada imajinasi para readers-ku tersayang.**

 **Hei hei, ada mau dicomblangin Karma-Rio? Rikues aja gih. Tapi siapin duit, takutnya mereka minta bayaran /ups/. Oh, dan jangan protes kalo ada hal-hal 'menakjubkan' yang nantinya terjadi /smirk/**

 **Dan terakhir, namaku Gugigi, panggilannya Gigi aja /megang gingsul/**

 **Udah ah, kalo kepanjangan nanti malah ga kelar-kelar lagi. Bye bye~!**

* * *

"Gitu aja?"—Rio

*ngangguk*—Author

"Ga ada lagi?"

*geleng*

"Ya udah."

"Ya udah."

.

.

.

"MINTA REPIU NGAPA THOR?!" *banting meja*

*author ngibrit*

* * *

 **Eh, kalo ada yang ketawa habis baca ceritanya, harap lapor di kotak review ya~ /ngarep/**

— **nggak deng.**


End file.
